onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheep's House
Episode 835 | region = Elbaf (formerly); Whole Cake Island }} The Sheep's House was an orphanage on Elbaf run by the nun Carmel. It was where a young Charlotte Linlin stayed as a child 63 years ago. After the incident with Linlin, the residents of the Sheep's House moved to another island (later named Whole Cake Island) where the giants built another house with the same design. It was also used by Carmel, who was actually a renowned child trafficker of the Underworld, to lure in children for her orphan trading. Overview The Sheep's House was an orphanage where children of any race came under Mother Carmel's care from whatever circumstances that caused them to have no home of their own. The residents range from a former prince who was overthrown, a child sold into slavery due to poverty, and problem children who were abandoned by parents who could not handle them. Secretly, Mother Carmel would actually welcome orphans with wide open arms only to sell the most promising of them every two years to the World Government, that would in turn raise them into Marines or Cipher Pol agents. Design and Layout The Sheep's House is a giant, single-floored cabin. Built for the size of giants, even the windows are higher than the reach of the residents, and on the doors are smaller doors for their usage. As with the many houses of Elbaf's village, the front of the rooftop has an animal figurehead; in this case, a sheep. Residents Other Residents * A young longleg child was approached by Carmel when she started the orphanage. * In the anime, there was a young fox mink. History About a century ago, a nun called Carmel saved several giants who were part of the Giant Warrior Pirates from execution by the Marines, claiming that the heavens wanted peace between the races, and that killing the prisoners would start a war with Elbaf. She then offered to take responsibility for them, and later founded Sheep's House — a home for all and any lost child, regardless of race, on Elbaf as a bridge of friendship. Those acts earned her the title of "Holy Mother", and her tale spread throughout the world. In truth, however, Carmel's alleged generosity was was nothing more than a collaborative act with the government, in order for her to earn the giants' trust and enter Elbaf without trouble, where she would set up the Sheep's House to raise children and sell the promising ones off to the government once every two years. Thirty-seven years later, Charlotte Linlin's parents left her at the age of five years old on Elbaf after she was exiled for her uncontrollable destructive actions, and hoped that the "Holy Mother" would take her in. When Linlin arrived at Sheep's House, she was greeted by Mother Carmel and was welcomed into the house. However, during Linlin's stay, her abnormal strength and naivety put her at the center of several incidents that causes much harm to those around her, which Carmel forgave her for and asked others to forgive as well, due to her kind intentions. Ten months later, Linlin and her friend were playing in the Elbaf Village when Linlin learned about the Winter Solstice. She was very excited about eating semla, but the pre-festival fast took its toll, and while she managed to fast for six days thanks to Carmel's encouragement, she began to rampage on the seventh day, demanding semla. Gerd, a young villager and Linlin's friend, ran to Sheep's House to inform Carmel of the occurrences, but they arrived too late as Carmel, Gerd, and the children of Sheep's House witnessed the damage caused by her, and Jorul prepared to attack her despite Carmel's pleas. Linlin easily blocked Jorul's attack and retaliated, fatally injuring the elder giant. The giant tribe managed to feed her more semla, calming her down, but the damage she inflicted caused them to murderously hate her. Carmel pleaded Jarul for mercy, and promised to take Linlin off the island, which Jarul reluctantly agreed. With the orphans refusing to leave Carmel, they all departed from Elbaf, and the giants built a new Sheep's House on another island, because they still respect Carmel. A few days later, the residents returned to normal, happily playing with each other. However, Carmel decided that Linlin is the best "product" of her orphan-selling business, and decided to retire after selling her at a high price; a reason she was willing to forgo her powerful ties with the giants to protect Linlin's life. Growing tired of her five decades of underworld dealings, she would sell all the orphans in this last transaction, whom she noted she never could stand to be with if not for their monetary value. On February 15 , celebrating Linlin's 6th birthday, the residents of Sheep's House prepared a tea party of croquembouche, which Linlin greatly enjoyed. She was eating with such tears of joy, she did not see anything else until she was done. At that point, the other residents of Sheep's House, Carmel included, had suddenly disappeared, with only Carmel's habit left behind. Linlin checked inside the house, and all around the area, but she could not find any one of her housemates. What is clear is that Carmel died, since her Soru Soru no Mi has somehow been transferred to Linlin, who had never eaten the devil fruit and later became a pirate. to this day, Linlin did not know what happened to Carmel or where she went. One giant, who cared deeply for the Sheep's House, witnessed what Linlin had done to cause Carmel's disappearance; that giant later returned home to inform his countrymen, which caused the giants of Elbaf to execrate Linlin even further. Both Linlin and the giants of Elbaf had never learned about Carmel's true abysmal intents for the orphans. Linlin would later go on to become the Yonko Big Mom, while the island where the house was located would become Whole Cake Island, the stronghold at the heart of the empire of Totto Land. It is unknown what happened to the Sheep's House building itself. References Site Navigation ru:Дом Овечек it:Casa delle Pecorelle fr:Bergerie Category:Totto Land Category:Flashback Introduction Locations